


Sonríe para mi

by cempa_suchil99



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M, usamex - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cempa_suchil99/pseuds/cempa_suchil99
Summary: One-shot inspirado en Thisismyfckinna en twitter por este dialogo:USA: En un mundo donde todos te odian, te enamoras de la primera persona que te sonríe, pero ya estas tan dañado que dependes de esa sonrisa y no quieres que nadie más la tenga.Canadá: ¿Y el problema es?USA: Que su sonrisa es de todos.
Relationships: Canada & Mexico & United States (Anthropomorphic), Mexico / Austria (Anthropomorphic), Mexico/United States (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 17





	Sonríe para mi

USA estaba mirando al frente de la sala de conferencias en la Sede de la ONU, en Nueva York. Estaba escuchando a Canadá hablar sobre las ideas que tenía en mente usar el siguiente invierno para evitar las mismas nevadas que tuvo en enero. Canadá ese mismo enero había tenido que poner estado de emergencia en varias ciudades suyas por nevadas históricas que habían llegado a los 76.2 cm sobre el suelo.

Esto había preocupado un tanto a su hermano menor y USA como buen hermano mayor, después de escuchar por quinta vez a su hermano repetir que desde hace 35 años no declaraba estado de emergencia en Newfoundland, decidió ayudarlo con esto.

Lo que no sabía USA es que iba a tener que aguantar a Canadá hablar por tres días seguidos de este mismo tema y solo porque todas las soluciones que daba USA no eran del agrado del canadiense. USA estaba a punto de rendirse y mandar a volar a su hermano cuando llego ONU a la sala. El norteamericano dio un suspiro y se enderezo en su silla, esperando al fin escuchar problemas que no tuvieran que ver con las nevadas de cierto país a su izquierda.

ONU puso los papeles que tenía en sus brazos sobre el escritorio que estaba a la derecha del podio y mirando a su reloj levanto la mano extendiéndola, dándoles a entender que todavía tenían cinco minutos antes de empezar con la sesión del día.

USA dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio en cuanto volvió a escuchar la voz de Canadá. Canadá se dio cuenta de aquello y guardo silencio, entendiendo la acción de su hermano por lo que era. Ya había hartado a USA con el tema. Este al escuchar que su hermano guardo silencio giro su cabeza hacia el sin despegarla del escritorio y al ver a su hermano con la mirada baja y sus manos en su regazo se reincorporo de inmediato.

– No llores, no llores. Si te estoy escuchando – dijo rápidamente el mayor de los dos moviendo sus manos enfrente de él.

– No voy a llorar – dijo Canadá volteando a verlo, pero aún con la cara baja.

– Oh, entonces porque aún están tus cejas abajo – dijo USA señalando las cejas del otro.

Canadá solo subió sus ojos tratando de ver sus cejas y al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que era tratarse de ver sus cejas, las empezó a mover para que no estuvieran en ese lugar. USA solo se rio al ver que la solución de su hermano fue mover las cejas, provocando que hiciera caras raras.

– Deja de burlarte que mis nevadas son serías – dijo Canadá frunciendo el ceño ante las risas de su hermano mayor.

USA dejo de reír, pero no pudo quitar la sonrisa burlona que se le quedo en su rostro. Canadá al ver esto amenazo a su hermano levantando su gorro de mapache y USA solo puso sus manos enfrente de el para evitar ser atacado.

– Lo sé, lo sé, deja de amenazarme con tu mapache ¿quieres? – Canadá hizo como le dijo su hermano y se puso su gorro, pero volvió a sacar su labio inferior y a bajar sus cejas, haciendo puchero. USA suspiro al ver a su hermano así – Lo siento hermanito, pero ya no se me ocurre nada.

Canadá lo volteo a ver de lado y acepto la disculpa por lo que era, dándole una sonrisa a su hermano. USA se la devolvió y estando los dos en paz voltearon al frente esperando que ONU diera por iniciada la sesión.

Después de unos minutos ONU se paró enfrente del podio y al fin les pidió a los presentes que fueran a sus lugares. Una vez que vio a todos sentados dio por iniciada la sesión. Tomo el primer papel que tenía en el escritorio y lo empezó a leer.

USA estaba tratando de poner atención a lo que ONU decía. La organización estaba diciendo las problemáticas que iban a tocar en esa sesión y al ser él una de las potencias mundiales tenía que participar en las discusiones. A pesar de esto USA no podía dejar de mirar a su reloj, checando la hora y contando los minutos que habían pasado desde que inicio la sesión. Todos los países estaban presentes excepto uno.

USA sintió algo picarle su mano izquierda y cuando volteo a ver qué había pasado vio a Canadá al lado suyo con una pluma en mano, mirándolo con una de sus cejas levantadas. USA solo contesto señalando el lugar a su derecha, el cual estaba vacío.

Canadá negó con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su hermano y lo jalo hacia el para poderle susurrar algo.

– Ya deja de andarlo checando. Ambos sabemos que va a llegar ¿qué más te preocupa?

– Es que no puede ser tan irresponsable.

– No mientas – dijo Canadá jalando un poco más fuerte su saco para hacer énfasis – Deja ya de estar de controlador y pon atención que ONU nos va a regañar si nos ve.

ONU pudo ver como aquellos dos países andaban hablando entre sí y estaba a punto de llamar su atención cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a México entrar y tratar de escabullirse hasta su lugar sin ser visto.

– Es la quinta vez que llegas tarde México – dijo ONU llamando la atención de los presentes hacia el país tricolor.

México al sentir las miradas de todos se hizo chiquito y volteando a ver a ONU le reprocho.

– Órale wey, ¿nunca has escuchado que se felicita en público y se corrige en privado?

ONU solo puso los ojos en blanco y en vez de preguntar por la razón de su tardanza como siempre solo señalo hacia su lugar y le indico que se sentara. México al ver que se libró del interrogatorio se fue contento a sentarse a su lugar. Cuando se sentó al lado de USA saludo a los dos hermanos y se voltio al frente para ponerle atención a ONU.

USA imitando a México volteo al frente, pero esta vez lo que no dejaba que le pusiera atención a ONU fue el ver aún en su mente la sonrisa que traía el tricolor y que les enseño al saludarlos. México estaba contento por algo y se notaba en su sonrisa.

USA todavía recordaba la primera vez que vio aquella sonrisa. Había sido hace mucho tiempo, aún era una colonia. Se encontraba en el límite sur del territorio de su padre y tenía en su hombro un saco con dos cambios y sus pertenencias más valiosas. Planeaba cruzar hacia tierras españolas y en el puerto de aquellos terrenos, tomar un barco hacía tierras lejanas como alguna vez lo había hecho su padre cuando aún era joven.

No quería vivir más con su familia. Su papá lo obligaba a ponerse ropa que era muy incómoda, al igual que siempre le andaba diciendo como actuar y cómo comportarse y cuando él no hacía lo que le decía era regañado e ignorado por lo que restara del día. Su mamá, Francia, lo obligaba a aprender su idioma y al no poder pronunciar tan bien como su hermano Canadá, recibía una mirada de desaprobación de parte de ella. Además, cada vez que iban los amigos de sus padres a visitarlos era regañado si quería hablar con alguno de ellos y mientras se quedaba callado en su silla veía como sus padres presumían a todos sus otros hermanos.

Su hermano Canadá era el perfecto de la familia y al siempre hacer todo lo que le decían sus padres se llevaba todos sus halagos. Australia siempre traía animales raros y feos a su cuarto y Nueva Zelanda al ser el más pequeño tenía toda la atención de sus padres.

Nadie si quiera parecía haberse percatado que no estaba el mayor de los cuatros. Trece Colonias suspiro y cruzo la línea divisora entre aquellos dos territorios sin más.

Ya había pasado varios minutos caminando entre esa tierra árida. Todo a su alrededor era tierra seca y si acaso uno que otro matorral por ahí. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo caminando entre aquellas tierras bajo el yugo del sol y estaba empezando a tener sed.

Esperando encontrar más adelante un pueblo siguió caminando. Camino y camino por horas, o al menos él lo sentía así, cuando escucho una risa.

Se detuvo al escucharla y miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el origen, pero después de no ver ningún movimiento en aquellas tierras siguió caminando. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando volvió a escuchar aquella risa.

Trece Colonias volteo a todos lados, pero no podía encontrar de dónde venía aquel sonido. Se quedó quieto después de no encontrar nada y ahí fue cuando la volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez la escucho justo detrás de él.

Se giró lo más rápido que pudo con los brazos abiertos tratando de atrapar a aquella persona que le estaba haciendo una broma, pero callo de cara al no encontrarse con nada. Se levanto del suelo y se sobo la cabeza con la mano.

Escucho de nuevo la risa y abrió los ojos para ver a un niño más alto que el con ropa ligera y un paliacate rojo en su cuello. El niño tenía una bandera en vez de un tono de piel, su tez era blanca con una “x” roja en ella. Era un país o por la edad que aparentaba, era una colonia como él.

Trece Colonias al ver a la otra colonia frunció el ceño y sin dirigirle la palabra empezó a recoger sus cosas, las cuales se habían salido de su saco al caer.

Pudo ver la colonia inglesa como aquella colonia se acercaba a él y recogía una que otra cosa suya que se encontraba de camino. Una vez estando al lado suyo se las ofreció, pero al Trece Colonias estar hincado recogiendo lo que le faltaba las tomo sin mirarlo y le agradeció. Se levanto y siguió su camino.

La colonia pudo escuchar más que ver al otro correr hacia él y ponerse al lado suyo.

– Mi nombre es Nueva España ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – le dijo la colonia mientras caminaba al lado de él.

Trece Colonias se rehusó a contestarle y acelero su paso. La colonia al ser más alto que el no tuvo problema alguno alcanzándolo de nuevo y volviendo a hablar.

– ¿No sabes hablar o será que tus papás no te dieron nombre propio? ¿Eres una colonia como yo no? ¿Vienes del norte? ¿A dónde vas? ¿No tienes calor?

El otro no paraba de hacerle preguntas, pero Trece Colonias no le contestaba ninguna. Ya habían caminado una gran distancia cuando al fin la colonia inglesa exploto y volteándose al otro le grito.

– ¡Te puedes callar ¿qué no ves que no quiero hablar?!

Nueva España se hizo para atrás y abrió grande los ojos ante el alboroto de este. Iba a seguir caminando cuando sintió su cara ser sujetada, por el contrario. La otra colonia giro su cabeza con sus manos, moviéndola de lado a lado observando algo que tenía en su frente.

Trece Colonias se quedo callado ante el comportamiento del contrario y giro su cabeza conforme la movía el otro. Sintió como la otra colonia subía una de sus manos y tocaba su frente. Sintió el contacto en su piel y a la vez sintió un ardor en la zona.

Se hizo para atrás ante el dolor y sujeto esa parte, cuando la sujeto, sintió algo húmedo y bajando la mano se dio cuenta que tenía sangre en su mano. Miro confundido su mano por unos segundos y después vio como la otra colonia la agarraba y lo jalaba hacia enfrente.

Este empezó a correr y como estaba sujetando la mano del otro hizo que Trece Colonias tuviera que correr junto con él.

– Oye espera – dijo Trece Colonias al otro, pero este no se detuvo – ¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunto después de ver que no iba a parar el otro, ni a soltarlo.

– Tu tranquilo, en un dos por tres estarás como nuevo – dijo Nueva España volteándolo a ver unos segundos y después regresando su mirada al frente.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Trece Colonias más para si que para la otra colonia.

Corrieron unos cuantos minutos y Trece Colonias estaba a punto de rendirse y parar al otro jalando de sus manos unidas, hasta que diviso a lo lejos un árbol. Era chico y daba poca sombra, pero en ese paraje tan árido llamaba a cualquiera que estuviera bajo el intenso sol de aquel lugar.

Una vez llegaron ahí Trece Colonias se sentó bajo la sombra y mirando mejor a su alrededor pudo ver un saco pequeño colgado en una de sus ramas. Nueva España lo agarro y empezó a buscar algo en este. De adentro del saco sacó una bolsa que al moverla pudo escuchar que contenía agua. Nueva España la abrió y la inclino un poco sobre una tela que había sacado.

Acercándose a él sin miedo, la puso en su frente y empezó a limpiar lo que suponía era su herida. Trece Colonias de vez en cuando se quejaba ante el contacto que tenía aquella tela con su piel herida pero fuera de ahí no hizo nada para detener al contrario.

Una vez termino la otra colonia de limpiar su herida, le paso la cantimplora y Trece Colonias bebió de ella hasta que se sacio.

– Gracias – dijo Trece Colonias al otro después de pasarle la cantimplora ya casi vacía al otro. Se limpio el mentón con la manga de su playera y siguió hablando – Por todo, en verdad gracias.

El otro solo lo miro de reojo y poniendo una de sus manos en la nuca para cubrirse disimuladamente le contesto.

– No fue nada, eso hacen los amigos.

Trece Colonias se dejo de mover en su lugar. Nunca había conocido a alguien que quisiera ser su amigo. Todos los hijos de los amigos de sus padres o eran más grandes o eran más chicos, y los pocos que eran de su edad no se llevaban con el porque él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en América en vez de en Europa.

– ¿Amigos? – pregunto inseguro Trece Colonias. Obviamente quería un amigo, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que aquello no era una broma del otro.

– Sip – dijo el otro haciendo énfasis en la última letra de la palabra. Trece Colonias sonrío al escuchar aquello.

– Mi nombre es Trece Colonias – dijo la colonia inglesa, ofreciéndole su mano derecha a la otra colonia como le había enseñado su padre – Tu eres Nueva España ¿cierto?

Nueva España lo miro raro ante su mano estirada y con una sonrisa traviesa tomo la mano del otro y lo jalo hacia el dándole un brazo y dos palmadas en la espalda.

– Así se saluda a un amigo acá en las tierras de mi madre – dijo Nueva España una vez que se separó de él y al Trece Colonias asentir con su cabeza, este sonrió.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio esa sonrisa. No era una sonrisa falsa como las que ponían los amigos de sus padres o una familia de travesura como las que él hacía. No, esa sonrisa estaba llena de afecto y alegría, suficiente alegría que llegaba hasta sus ojos y los hacia verse pequeños.

Después de eso ambos se empezaron a corretear entre ellos, jugando y riendo. Pasaron así gran parte de la mañana, hasta que les dio hambre. Para suerte de ambos Trece Colonias si había pensado en meter comida en su saco y ambos comieron pan y carne seca. Una vez terminaron se pusieron a hablar entre ellos sobre cualquier cosa, tratando de conocerse mejor. Entre risas y conversaciones se les fue la tarde a aquellas dos colonias.

Una vez el clima se torno frío, Nueva España acompaño a Trece Colonias hasta el limite entre los territorios de sus padres. Ambos se despidieron del otro con la promesa de que se volverían a ver la semana siguiente en ese mismo punto.

Trece Colonias camino hacia su casa sin importarle que su ropa estuviera desalineada o llena de tierra. Tampoco estaba preocupado por el regaño que le esperaba una vez que llegara a su casa. Ahora tenía un amigo, alguien con quien compartir todo, alguien que al fin se preocupara por él. Trece Colonias no lo supo en ese momento, pero desde ahí se enamoró de aquella colonia tan alegre y risueña.

Después de esa primera vez le siguieron varias más, donde la colonia española le dedicaba de nuevo aquella sonrisa. Trece Colonias atesoraba cada una de esas veces y siempre las guardaba con recelo en su memoria.

Ambos se hicieron grandes amigos e incluso cuando ambos se independizaron eligieron ser renombrados con nombre similares, Trece Colonias se nombró United States of America y Nueva España, Estados Unidos Mexicanos. Al igual que les pidieron a sus padres que les cedieran los terrenos anexos al otro para poder seguirse juntando como de costumbre.

Conforme pasaban los años se iban viendo menos y menos, pues cada uno tenía que ver por su propio país. Ya no eran colonias que solo se tenían que hacer cargo de ciertas cosas, ya eran países independientes y necesitaban hacerse cargo de todo lo que implicaba esto.

Sin importar eso ambos trataron de tener una relación más haya de la amistad, pero al mismo tiempo México empezó a tener ciertos problemas territoriales en el norte, que le hicieron difícil poder mantener una relación con USA.

Empezaron a tener varias peleas entre ellos sobre cualquier cosa, economía, cultura, idioma. Lo que fuera diferente entre las dos naciones iba a ser definitivamente un tema a discutir. Después de un tiempo México se harto de esto y termino la relación que apenas estaban empezando ambos.

USA no se lo tomo tan bien y como el país impulsivo que es mando sus tropas a su país vecino, provocando así la famosa Intervención estadounidense en México. USA no planeaba herir a su amigo, ni mucho menos intervenir en sus problemas, pero al sentir que estaba perdiendo a México hizo lo primero que siempre hace cuando tiene miedo de algo, atacar.

Esa guerra aumento su territorio, pero al ganarse parte del territorio de México perdió la confianza de este y su amistad. Cuando se trató de disculpar personalmente con México fue sacado del territorio mexicano por militares armados apuntándole en todo momento.

USA obviamente trato de resistirse y hablar con México, pero uno de los militares lo empujo y con la culata de la pistola le golpeó la cabeza.

– Gringo – le dijo el soldado señalando con la escopeta hacia sus tierras.

Esa fue la primera vez que escucho aquel insulto que lo marcaría, ante México y todos sus hermanos, por el resto de su vida.

Volvió a tratar una segunda vez, después de que su madre hiciera su propia intervención en aquel país. Quería dar su apoyo ante cualquier cosa que necesitara el otro norteamericano y también quería disculparse por su propia intervención.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la carta que había enviado a terreno mexicano obtuvo respuesta, tres días más tarde. Al abrir la carta USA recuerda que fue de inmediato con Canadá para contarle la buena nueva, México lo había invitado a sus tierras para desayunar con él.

USA no podía controlarse de la emoción, no había visto al mexicano en mucho tiempo y se preguntaba si seguiría igual. USA sabía que el no estaba igual, había crecido de altura al igual que sus facciones habían cambiado a unas más masculinas. Estaba seguro de que ahora se veía aun más guapo que antes y esperaba que pudiera llamar la atención del país latino de nuevo en el desayuno.

A USA nunca se le ocurrió ponerse a pensar la razón detrás de su crecimiento, pero al ver al mexicano se dio cuenta de su gran error al querer presumir sus nuevos atributos. A USA se le olvido que el solo había crecido a causa de las tierras que le había quitado a su vecino.

México tenía aun su musculatura a pesar de ser de complexión delgada, pero había disminuido su estatura. También pudo notar que tenía nuevas cicatrices en brazos y en su cara, pero a pesar de todos los cambios físicos que podía notar, su mirada seguía siendo la misma y por eso USA estaba agradecido. Estaba feliz de que no había roto a aquel país tan alegre.

USA al verlo, lo primero que hizo fue disculparse inmensamente por sus acciones en el pasado y por el robo cometido en contra suya. Le suplico a México si podía perdonarlo por los errores que había cometido y se arrodillo ante él, esperando su respuesta.

México solo lo ayudo a levantarse y lo invito adentro del Castillo de Chapultepec. Ambos se pusieron a desayunar y hablar de cosas triviales. USA le contaba sobre sus nuevos descubrimientos y sobre Canadá, mientras que México contestaba con uno que otro comentario entre las anécdotas de USA.

Ya estaban terminando de desayunar cuando USA decidió tocar el tema.

– Méx ¿quiero volver a intentarlo? – dijo el norteamericano agarrando entre sus manos la mano de México y mirándolo directo a sus ojos.

México abrió sus ojos cual platos y se quedo boquiabierto. Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos al México no contestar de inmediato a su pregunta. USA podía escuchar como tragaba saliva y en su mente solo podía rogar que México le contestara finalmente, con algo positivo de preferencia.

México negó con la cabeza y jalo su mano hacia él, soltándose del agarre de USA. México abría y decía unas cuantas palabras para de nuevo cerrarla. Estaba tratando de explicarle la situación a USA pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Después de varios intentos México bajo su mirada y empezó a jugar con algo en sus manos, tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente.

Finalmente vuelve a mirar a USA y sacando su mano derecha se la muestra al norteamericano. USA no entiende la acción y toma la mano, creyendo que se la estaba ofreciendo. Cuando la toma ve un anillo en el dedo anular de México. El anillo era de oro con tres piedras en ella, dos rubís y en medio de ellos había un diamante.

USA voltea a ver a México para una explicación y México se la da.

– Estoy comprometido USA – dice el mexicano jalando su mano hacia el para empezar a jugar con el anillo en su mano – Se que te lo debí de haber dicho antes pero después de lo que paso y con tantas cosas pasando en mis tierras – México hizo una pausa, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden – Simplemente no se dio la oportunidad.

USA no sabía si México al final se refería a que no se dio lo suyo o que no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle sobre su compromiso. USA apenas iba a preguntarle al respecto cuando ve a México mirar su anillo.

México estaba viendo su anillo y en su rostro le empezó a nacer una sonrisa, una que quería USA con todo su ser que le dedicara a el y no al maldito anillo que tenía en su mano. México andaba mirando al anillo con tanto cariño, como si el anillo fuera su pertenencia más valiosa, como si la persona que se lo había dado le hubiera dado también sus momentos más preciados.

USA no pudo observar más esa escena y se paro repentinamente de su silla. Salió de aquella habitación en la que estaban y se dirigió a la salida del castillo tratando de ignorar los gritos de México llamándolo.

Estaba a punto de salir del castillo cuando golpeo contra alguien. USA por poco se cae, si no hubiera sido por que la misma persona con la que choco alcanzo a sujetarlo por el brazo, haciendo contrapeso. USA se voltea para agradecerle a la persona que lo había ayudado cuando ve a un país enfrente de el con tres franjas horizontales.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta el país que lo había ayudado.

Tres franjas horizontales. Roja, blanca y roja, tal como las piedras que tenía el anillo de México. USA se suelta del agarre bruscamente, empuña su mano y apenas la iba a levantar, cuando escucha a México en el pasillo.

– ¿Austria? – dice el mexicano parándose enfrente de este con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

El país mencionado asiente con su cabeza y deja salir una sonrisa al ver como la sonrisa de México pasa de ser media sonrisa a una sonrisa completa. 

– Quería darte una sorpresa aprovechando que no tenía tanto trabajo en mis tierras – dice el austriaco al mismo tiempo que abre sus brazos hacia México, el cual se lanza de inmediato a los brazos del otro y se pone de puntitas para darle un beso al europeo.

México apenas iba a contestarle algo a su prometido cuando ambos escuchan las puertas del castillo ser cerradas bruscamente. México al ver alrededor del pasillo que no esta USA sale corriendo detrás del norteamericano, dejando a Austria confundido y siguiéndolo de cerca.

A USA se le estaba rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos al ver como su México veía al europeo. Esa mirada, esa sonrisa, debían ser para él. México se suponía que se las debía dedicar solamente a el y a nadie más, pero al ver como era ignorado completamente por la pareja, entendió que el era el causante de aquello.

No había podido controlarse. México le había pedido tiempo para poder arreglar sus problemas internos con lo de Texas y el no escucho. Ahorita podrían estar intentándolo de nuevo, ahorita podría ser el quien recibiera aquella sonrisa. En vez de eso solo recibió una bofetada de la cruel realidad. El había herido a México, robado parte de su territorio y roto su amistad y la confianza que se tenían. Lo que recibió era lo que se merecía.

– United States of America quédate ahí – grito el mexicano al salir del castillo y ver a USA caminando lejos de ahí.

USA se quedo parado ante el grito de México y se atrevió a voltear con esperanza en sus ojos. México se encamino hacia el y una vez que estaba a centímetros de él hablo

– Te perdono – dijo el mexicano levantando su mano derecha para estrecharla con USA – ¿Amigos?

USA miro la mano estrechada y subió la vista de nuevo al latino – Eso significa que – pero antes de que pudiera terminar México negó con su cabeza bajando la mano levantada.

México dio un paso atrás y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Austria había llegado con ellos hasta que puso una mano en el hombro de México, tratando de darle apoyo a través de esta y asintiendo con su cabeza hacia México. Este asintió de vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Estoy bien justo en donde estoy – dijo el mexicano volteando a ver a USA con una media sonrisa.

USA asintió al mexicano y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro los felicito por su compromiso y les deseo buena suerte. Sin más USA se dio media vuelta y se fue a sus tierras. Esa sería la última vez que vería a México en un largo tiempo.

Ambos mantuvieron relaciones pacificas entre sus dos países por varios años, pero no pudieron regresar a esa amistad que tenían antes. Ninguno de los dos busco comunicarse con el otro, pero USA de todos modos se mantenía informado de lo que pasaba en México.

Después de unos años se enteró que México se había divorciado de Austria. Sus razones eran desconocidas para los contactos de USA, pero a pesar de esto USA no lo busco. Pasaron varios años y USA se había convertido en un país con una economía fuerte, tan fuerte que varias naciones lo veían como un oponente del cual se tenía que tratar con cuidado.

Tal fue el caso de Imperio Japones, que, al verlo como una amenaza ante su conquista del sureste asiático, trato de enviarle una advertencia de no intervenir en la guerra que estaba devastando a Europa y parte de Asia. USA tomo la advertencia como lo que era, una amenaza de guerra, y tomo cartas en el asunto mandando su ejercito a partes de Europa y a las costas de Japón.

USA se había convertido en uno de los mayores países entre los aliados, pero no era el único país americano. Brasil, Canadá y Argentina también estaban participando en esta, pero no esperaba obtener más apoyo que el que ya se había dado por parte de América.

Sabía que los latinos no querían entrar en esta al España ser sometido por Tercer Reich a apoyarlos. Por eso cuando recibió noticia de que México iba a participar en la guerra tuvo que regresar a América, para asegurarse que la información recibida fuera correcta.

USA creía haber superado a México y creía ya no sentir nada hacia el latinoamericano, por eso aún con más seguridad, al recibir noticia de que México no solo había entrado en guerra, pero también se había enlistado decidió hablar con el cara a cara.

USA llego a su base militar aérea en la cual estaban entrenando a los mexicanos. Estaba escuchando a su comandante darle el reporte sobre los mexicanos. Decía que el Escuadrón 201 estaba listo para volar y pelear, pero USA antes de mandarlos al campo de batalla quería verlos volar.

El y su comandante llegaron a la zona de entrenamientos de la FAEM justo a medio vuelo de uno de los pilotos. USA podía ver como el piloto volaba el avión como si no fuera de metal, se notaba a plena vista que el piloto había nacido para esto, manejaba el avión como si fuera una extensión de el mismo.

Una vez acabado el entrenamiento de aquel piloto, USA se acerco para poder darle sus felicitaciones personales ante tal control de la aeronave cuando se paro en seco al ver quien bajaba de aquel avión. No era nada más y nada menos que México.

México traía su casco de aviación y su paliacate rojo en el cuello, pero lo que había dejado petrificado al norteamericano había sido la sonrisa que traía puesta el otro, era la misma sonrisa llena de felicidad que lo había enamorad la primera vez que lo había visto.

Apenas se había bajado del avión y estaba pasando una de sus manos por el ala, aún con la misma sonrisa, cuando USA entendió que en verdad nunca dejaría de amar a aquel país, mientras aún pudiera dar esa sonrisa.

USA se acerco a México y lo felicito por tal actuación en el aire. Este solo asintió con la cabeza y le pregunto sobre el estatus del entrenamiento. USA solo le sonrió y le dio una hoja, la cual contenía las coordenadas de la base a la cual debían de ser desplegados. USA sabía que México representaba a su país tan bien como el al suyo y si México había podido volar ese avión con tanta naturalidad sabía entonces que todo el escuadrón estaba listo.

USA podía decir que las cosas entre ellos dos habían mejorado, gran parte de ello había sido gracias a Filipinas. Argentina y Brasil habían sido desplegados a otras partes diferente a ellos. Argentina era el apoyo aéreo de Reino Unido y Brasil se encontraba en las líneas fronterizas de Italia. Eso solo dejaba a USA y México protegiendo a Filipinas del Imperio Japones.

Filipinas y México habían crecido juntos por ser primos y al Filipinas estar resguardado por USA eso volvía a Filipinas un intermediario entre las dos naciones, las cuales aún tenían tensiones entre ellos.

Quien diría que lo único que necesitarían aquellos dos países para finalmente contentarse de una vez por todas era un leve empujon en forma de un ataque sorpresa por parte de las fuerzas japonesas.

Era de noche cuando sonó la alarma de ataque. Todos los pilotos eran llamados para desplegar alas. Las Águilas Aztecas no tardaron en elevarse en el cielo pues no era la primera vez que sucedía esto y ya se habían costumbrado a dormir con el uniforme puesto o con una o dos prendas de menos, pero siempre listos para cualquier emergencia. Estaban ya en el aire bombardeando los navíos que veían en el mar y bajando en picada ametrallando posiciones japonesas cuando se les informo que los guerrilleros filipinos y los soldados estadounidenses ya estaban en el campo de batalla.

México andaba bajando en picada apuntando hacía unos soldados cuando uno de los navíos le dio en una de sus alas haciendo que tuviera que forzar un aterrizaje. México andaba jalando el volante lo más que podía para nivelar la posición de su avión, una vez que estuvo lo más nivelado posible dejo que descendiera este.

Con lo que no contaba era con que el avión iba a caer en tierra húmeda e iba a terminar aterrizando de lado al ser impactada la punta contra el lodo. En cuanto paso esto México sintió el avión dar vueltas hasta terminar apoyado contra un árbol.

México no supo si estuvo inconsciente unos minutos o si había logrado quedarse consciente todo el tiempo, pero en cuanto logro enfocar la vista se dio cuenta que había quedado boca abajo. Se quito el cinturón y se dejó caer sobre la tierra.

Para suerte suya, a pesar de tener vidrio reforzado en su cabina, tras la caída este se había roto, dejándole una amplia salida de su avión. Agarro su mochila de emergencias y cargo su rifle. Una vez cargado, agarro el radio del avión y salió de su avión buscando un lugar cubierto donde pudiera quedarse hasta poder encontrar refuerzos.

No encontraba lugar alguno que tuviera suficiente protección como para esconderse y sus piernas estaban ya cansadas de correr entre tanta flora silvestre. México se detuvo en un árbol a descansar y miro al cielo para saber como iba su escuadrón. No pudo ver señales algunas de algún avión volando arriba suyo, pero no se preocupó. Conocía a sus muchachos y sabía que la librarían.

Se quedo viendo a las estrellas y ahí fue donde lo vio. Los arboles en los cuales se encontraba eran una especie que era alta de tronco, pero en su parte superior tenían un amplio soporte rodeado de ramas. México sonrió al ver esto, ya había encontrado su escondite.

Una vez ya arriba del árbol, en el soporte, prendió el radio y busco la transmisión en la cual estaban las tropas. Necesitaba saber a donde dirigirse para dar apoyo, aunque sea en el campo de batalla. Encontró la transmisión y mando su mensaje a través de esta.

– México no te muevas de tu lugar, ya voy para allá. Cambio.

México puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a USA del otro lado del radio. Obviamente iba a ser el idiota del gringo y obviamente iba a tratar de hacerse el héroe. Apretó el botón de al lado para hacerse escuchar en la transmisión.

– Serás idiota, no te he dicho ni en donde estoy. Mejor solo dame indicaciones. Cambio y fuera.

– No hay necesidad vi mas o menos por donde callo tu avión. Repito no te muevas. Fuera.

México se golpeo la frente al escuchar la contestación de USA. El hecho de que el dijera cambio y fuera le prohibía volver a abrir la transmisión a menos a que fuera una emergencia. México suspiro y se acomodo en su escondite. Estaría ahí un largo tiempo si el único que lo andaba buscando era USA.

México había cerrado los ojos para descansarlos, con su rifle en su regazo por si lo llegaba a necesitar, cuando escucho unos ruidos que no pertenecían a ese lugar. Enderezándose lo más que pudo arriba del árbol, saco sus binoculares de su mochila y empezó a observar a su alrededor detenidamente.

Ya era la segunda vez que checaba a su alrededor cuando lo vio. Alguien estaba corriendo paralelo a el y estaba siendo seguido de varios soldados. Se quedo viendo esa escena un rato más para poder discernir que estaba viendo, cuando escucho al que estaba siendo perseguido maldecir en un ingles perfecto y muy fuertemente. Ese definitivamente no era japones, hacia mucho ruido para serlo. Hacia mucho ruido para ser cualquiera excepto USA.

Posiciono su rifle y rezándole a la virgencita que no estuviera tan lejos como para que las balas no llegaran apunto a los soldados que andaban persiguiendo a USA.

Le dio al primero y al ver que, si llegaban sus balas, empezó a disparar más rápido, logro darle a tres antes de que los demás dieran la retirada. México todavía alcanzo a uno antes de que los perdiera de vista.

Bajando del árbol se encamino hacia USA, el cual estaba agachado tratando de no ser visto por el francotirador, que aún no sabía si estaba de su lado o no. México al ver esto no pudo evitar darle un buen susto y se escabullo detrás suyo.

Una vez que ya estaba detrás suyo brinco hacia el y le apretó las costillas, efectivamente haciéndolo brincar y soltar un grito. México solo puso una media sonrisa, satisfecho ante la reacción de USA y con una de sus manos le indico que lo siguiera. Una vez México comprobó que ese era su árbol empezó a escalar el árbol.

Miro hacia abajo para ver como iba USA y vio que este aún estaba mirándolo incrédulo.

– Dime que si sabes trepar árboles.

USA asintió y tratando de imitar a México saco dos navajas de sus pantalones y empezó a escalarlo lentamente. México llego a la parte donde estaba antes de que tuviera que rescatar a USA y se quedo esperando a que el otro terminara de subir. Una vez su mano llego a donde estaba México, este lo ayudo a subir el último tramo.

– No puedo creer que no sepas trepar un árbol.

– Cállate, nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta y solo hubieran pensado que no lo hago tan seguido – dijo USA tratando de acomodarse entre tantas ramas y hojas.

– Por desgracia para ti, te conozco bien.

USA sintió mariposas en su estomago al escuchar esto, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Por desgracia México no lo decía en el sentido que el quería.

Después de que USA se acomodara, ambos se quedaron callados. Sin nada que decir ni nada que hacer se empezó a crear un silencio incómodo. Era curioso pensar que ese era su primer silencio incomodo en el tiempo que llevaban juntos en aquella guerra. Filipinas era bueno evitando estas cosas y siempre sabía que decir.

USA había tratado de tocar el tema de su relación varias veces desde que empezaron las misiones juntos, pero por una cosa u otra nunca podían hablarlo. México había hecho lo posible para evitar ese tema porque tenía miedo a ceder ante el otro. Siempre había tenido un punto débil por USA y temía que él se aprovechara de ello.

México volteo a ver a USA y lo miro por unos minutos, se quedó mirando como el otro jugaba con las ramas sueltas que se encontraba, rompiéndolas o doblándolas lo más que se pudiera. Tal vez ya era hora de que él tomara el toro por los cuernos.

México tomo aire y se hecho porras, si por algo era conocido era por ser un país impaciente y sinvergüenza. Ese era un muy buen lugar para serlo y aún más con el país con el que estaba.

– No se nos debería hacer tan incomodo estar juntos después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, aparte somos vecinos wey – dijo México, terminando la oración lanzando sus brazos al aire.

USA solo puso una mano sobre su nuca tratando de esconder su cara. No sabía que decir. Sabía que lo que saliera de su boca solo haría enojar al otro. Últimamente era lo único que hacía.

– Tu eras el que quería arreglar las cosas ¿no cabron? – USA asintió ante lo que le decía el mexicano – Órale, vas wey.

– Yo solo venía a rescatarte – dijo USA cubriéndose aún más y al sentir una rama picarle la espalda se enderezo y miro hacia atrás enojado – y esto es lo que obtengo. Un latino gritándome, ramas picándome por todos lados y ni una sopa enlatada – dijo al final USA reventando de coraje y cruzando sus brazos.

USA estaba tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda cuando se detuvo al escuchar una risa que nunca más creyó volver a escuchar. USA levanto la vista para confirmar que sus oídos no le estaban fallando y con sus propios ojos vio al latinoamericano reír a rienda suelta con los ojos cerrados. Una vez pudo controlar su risa volvió a hablar el mexicano.

– Eres un niño chiquito – tomo los binoculares y checo a su alrededor que todo estuviera tranquilo y que su risa no los hubiera delatado. Una vez estuvo satisfecho de que todo estaba bien se volteo hacia el norteamericano y cruzo mirada con él.

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos minutos. México abrazando sus rodillas y USA sentado con una rama picándole el brazo.

– No sé qué decirte Méx – le dijo USA siendo el primero en ver hacia otro lado – solo quiero arreglar las cosas entre los dos, ser como antes.

– Solíamos ser inseparables ¿verdad? – dijo México con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, miro hacia otro lado recordando mejores tiempos – ¿Recuerdas cuando ambos nos enojamos con nuestros padres y por venganza terminamos poniendo todos los sobres de té de tu padre en el inodoro del mío?

USA asintió con su cabeza y empezó a reír levemente recordando esa travesura. Recuerda haber estado jugando con México en el jardín de la casa de España cuando lo oyeron gritar. Ambos corrieron adentro y vieron al padre del mexicano tratando de levantarse del baño, solo para volver a resbalarse con el agua que estaba saliendo del inodoro.

– Dios, la regañiza que nos llevamos esa vez estuvo cañona – dijo México tapándose la boca, tratando de aguantarse la risa para no llamar la atención.

– Mi papá escondió los tés desde esa vez y no los he podido encontrar hasta el día de hoy.

– ¿Neta wey?

USA asintió y México no pudo aguantar la risa y termino sujetándose el abdomen mientras reía fuertemente.

– Si nos cachan wey será tu culpa – decía México nuevamente agarrando los binoculares y asegurándose de nuevo que nadie los hubiera escuchado.

Al ver que no paso nada después de unos minutos se giro de nuevo y se acomodo en su lugar. Debería de guardar silencio y hacer que el otro hiciera lo mismo pero el no quería. Hace mucho que no sentía esta ligereza en su corazón. Se había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía hablar con aquel país.

– Extraño esto. El platicar contigo de algo y nada a la vez – México bajo su mirada hacia sus pies y los empezó a mover de lado a lado. Podía sentir a USA mirarlo esperanzadamente. México extrañaba a su mejor amigo, pero no podía darle falsas ilusiones tampoco. México tomo valor y levanto la vista hacia USA hasta cruzar miradas – Seamos amigos de nuevo USA.

USA empezó a asentir con su cabeza rápidamente mientras tenía una sonrisa inmensamente grande en su rostro, apenas iba a moverse para ponerse al lado del otro cuando este lo detuvo con una mano entre ellos.

– Solo quiero eso USA, no quiero algo más – USA lo miro confundido al decir estas palabras, pero lo dejo seguir – Extraño a mi mejor amigo como no tienes idea y si algo se es que perderte, como amigo, me dolió mucho más de lo que mil y un relaciones me hubieran dolido.

México lo miro directo a los ojos y sin romper contacto levanto su mano derecha hacia USA y puso la otra sobre su nuca en señal de nerviosismo – ¿Amigos?

USA no pudo evitar sonreír ante la similitud que tenía aquella escena con la primera vez que se habían conocido, con la excepción que esta vez los roles estaban invertidos. USA tomo la mano del mexicano y lo jalo hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo acompañado de dos palmadas en la espalda.

– Así se saludan a los amigos ¿no? – le dijo USA a México una vez se separaron.

México puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujo. Cuando USA se reincorporo vio esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba dirigida a él. No importaba que México ahorita solo quisiera su amistad, tenía suficiente tiempo para convencerlo de que era la mejor opción para él.

La relación entre los dos volvió a ser casi la misma que cuando eran colonias. Una vez terminada la guerra ambos volvieron a sus territorios y al menos una vez al mes, cuando sus agendas se los permitía, se juntaban para ponerse al corriente en cuanto al otro.

Tenían sus peleas y conflictos comerciales, pero no tenían la misma tensión que cuando fue lo de Texas. Ambos tenían la suficiente confianza de pelearse cara a cara y saber que después alguno se disculparía. Obviamente USA había tratado incontables veces de cortejar a México, pero cada vez que hacia esto México solo le daba un zape por volverlo a intentar y volvían a su comportamiento habitual.

Ya había terminado la conferencia y México andaba hablando con sus hermanos. USA suspiro volteando a su propio escritorio sin darse cuenta de que su hermano lo estaba viendo mientras guardaba sus cosas.

– ¿Me puedes decir el porqué de tu obsesión con Mexique o vas a seguir siendo un idiota controlador?

USA solo arqueo una de sus cejas y lo miro de lado. No era su intención ser controlador con México. El solo quería que aquella sonrisa fuera solamente suya.

Canadá creyendo que su hermano no le iba a contestar se paró de su lugar al lado del mayor y se puso su mochila al hombro. Paso por detrás de USA y antes de que pudiera pasar por el lugar de México es detenido por la voz de su hermano.

– En un mundo donde todos te odian, te enamoras de la primera persona que te sonríe, pero ya estas tan dañado que dependes de esa sonrisa y no quieres que nadie más la tenga.

Canadá se voltio hacia su hermano y vio que lo estaba viendo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Canadá pudo ver en los ojos de su hermano algo que no supo identificar pero que hizo que lo retara.

– ¿Y el problema es?

USA volvió su mirada a los latinos para posar sus ojos sobre el país con el cual estaba obsesionado. México estaba riendo con ellos sobre algo que de seguro le había pasado a alguno de ellos y dándole un medio abrazo a Chile puso esa sonrisa que USA tanto adoraba ante todos sus hermanos.

– Que su sonrisa es de todos.

– No le veo lo malo en eso – USA se giro al escuchar la contestación de su hermano. Apenas iba a decirle que el no entendía cuando el menor siguió hablando – Mexique es uno de los países más alegres que existen, obviamente varios países se van a sentir atraídos ante tanta alegría y creo que es muy amable de su parte compartir, aunque sea un rayo de esa felicidad con otros.

USA se quedo pensando en esto unos minutos hasta que sintió a su hermano poner una de sus manos en su hombro.

– Aparte que preferirías tener que compartir esa sonrisa con los demás o saber que nunca más la volverías a ver hacia ti.

USA se congelo antes las palabras de Canadá. Sabía bien cual prefería de las dos opciones. Ya una vez había perdido esa sonrisa. Si bien no podía ser solo suya esa sonrisa al menos sabía con certeza que no la quería perder. Se volteo para decirle aquello a su hermano cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano ya se encontraba saliendo de la conferencia acompañado de Ucrania.

Empezó a guardar sus cosas para también salir de aquella sala, cuando una risa llama su atención. Esa risa la reconocería en cualquier lugar, volteo hacia donde se encontraba México y efectivamente vio al país norteamericano riéndose entre sus hermanos.

USA tomando una decisión ante las palabras de su hermano guardo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se acerco hacia aquel país. Una vez estuvo detrás de México todos los demás países latinos se callaron. Lo miraron extrañado pues usualmente USA no se acercaba a ellos cuando estaban juntos. USA nunca lo admitiría, pero se sentía intimidado ante todos los hijos de España juntos.

USA los saludo con la mano, poniendo una sonrisa pequeña y aclaro su garganta para tomar valor y hablar con México.

– Méx quería saber si querías ir por unos hot dogs conmigo.

México frunció el ceño y levanto su mano para depositarle un zape en su frente. USA al ver esto se cubrió la cara y hablo rápidamente.

– No no no, quería que me ayudaras con un proyecto – USA al no sentir un zape abrió los ojos y bajo sus manos. México tenía una ceja levantada esperando que le dijera más y al ver en la delgada línea en la que estaba, le contesto rápidamente – Es sobre un proyecto con Canadá, solo quería invitarte un hot dog, lo prometo – dijo al final USA levantando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza como cuando le apuntaban a una persona con una pistola.

Al parecer USA había dicho lo correcto porque México le sonrió y asintió. México se despidió de sus hermanos y se encamino con USA hacia la salida de la sala. USA le empezó a contar sobre lo que había pasado en Canadá a inicios del año y sobre su rol en aquel proyecto que tenía su hermano. México escucho atentamente y una vez termino USA de hablar se quedaron en silencio mientras salían del edificio de la ONU.

– Han pensado en víveres – dijo México girándose hacia él. USA arqueo una ceja ante México – Ya sabes mandarle vivieres a Canadá para que las familias no tengan que salir de sus casas a las calles. Yo hago esa con cualquier país que necesite ayuda y nunca falla.

USA al entender lo que le estaba diciendo el mexicano se golpeo la frente ante la solución del otro. Como no se le había ocurrido algo tan simple y sencillo como eso. México se rió ante la desgracia de USA y este solo lo miro mientras el otro empezaba a hablar sobre otra cosa completamente diferente.

USA detestaba compartir sus cosas, pero si esa era la única forma en ver esa hermosa sonrisa entonces no tenía problema alguno con compartir, aunque sea solo eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo de Canadá si paso en enero de este año y no puse nada de las noticias actuales porque siento que necesitamos algo que no sea tan preocupante y nos entretenga unos minutos. 
> 
> En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.


End file.
